


Immaturo

by BlackPhilip



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhilip/pseuds/BlackPhilip
Summary: Emeritus III llegó al limite. Tiene un plan, pero este no termina como lo esperó





	Immaturo

**Author's Note:**

> \- El fanfic da lugar cuando Emeritus II fue nombrado Papa  
> \- Perdón si es muy malo, es algo corto que escribí para desestresarme de la escuela.
> 
> Espero les guste

Emeritus III llevaba días furioso, intratable, incapaz de razonar con nadie. En este tiempo no había podido dormir, comer, hacer su día a día como siempre, en lugar de eso, su mente solo formulaba improperios que cobraban vida solo como murmullos entre dientes, y morían en el aire sin llegar a sus destinatarios. Se pasaba la tarde en sus aposentos para evitar hablar con quien sea, incluso se abstenía de beber o fornicar con las bellas hermanas de la iglesia. Y las causas de esa exasperación eran tanto su hermano mayor, Emeritus II, como su padre, Nihil. Aunque una parte de él sentía que toda la congregación era la causante de su insufrible estado. Hacía poco que se había celebrado el cónclave en el que nombraron a Emeritus II el nuevo Papa de la iglesia, y esto había hecho que el menor se sintiera más que traicionado. Realmente había esperado ser tomado en cuenta en la reunión, pero ni siquiera habían mencionado su nombre, creía que todos le dieron la espalda, que no lo consideraban tan bueno como sus hermanos mayores, incluso cuando verdaderamente trató de ser correcto y ganarse la mitra. El que lo ignoraran aun después de eso era un gran insulto para él. En su mente había sido rebajado, escupido directamente en el ojo y agraviado. Desde entonces ni siquiera había visto las caras de su hermano y su padre, pues para él en ese momento no eran más que los culpables de un complot contra su persona. Toda esa semana la había pasado en su recámara o en lugares aislados y recónditos de la iglesia, aun cuando no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer ahí. Prefería quedarse en medio de la nada que tener que estar cerca de sus familiares. Por días había recorrido toda la iglesia, al derecho y al revés, ignorando al mundo, ignorando sus tareas, a las que ya no les hallaba sentido alguno.

Esa tarde caminaba con pesadez hacía su alcoba, pensando que tal vez debería llamar a un ghoul y hacerlo escuchar sus problemas e insultos hacía su linaje. Sin querer aceptarlo, toda esa situación estaba empezando a cansarlo. Entró a su recámara, cerrando la puerta tras de si. En ese momento la idea de utilizar a un ghoul como psicólogo y confidente se hizo más fuerte. Su cuarto era un desorden, aunque era algo normal, nunca fue el hombre más organizado del lugar, pero en esos días el fárrago, producto del ataque de ira de hace días, superaba la palabra normal y daba entrada a la idea de que una guerra o algo similar se había presentado ahí. Aunando eso a su estrés, la jaqueca era inevitable. Sin las fuerzas para siquiera dar un paso, se deslizó por la puerta hasta llegar al suelo, y una vez ahí, abrazó sus rodillas, mientras en su mente se disparaban los pensamientos de rencor acompañados de una migraña comenzando a nacer. El sentimiento de deslealtad era muy grande, se sentía insignificante comparado con sus hermanos. Él también merecía poder, auge, fama, ser parte de la supremacía, todo lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Y aunque ciertamente creció rodeado de prosperidad y privilegios, ambicionaba la posición de su hermano, él realmente quería más. Pero como las cosas no habían salido como anhelaba, se sentía abatido por un deseo frustrado. Por un recuerdo latente en su cabeza sobre todas las veces que su hermano mayor se salia con la suya, las veces que pasaba encima de él. Incluso pensó sobre su infancia, y sobre lo mucho que Emeritus II le dificultaba la existencia. Era el sabor de la derrota. Siempre vencido por los superiores. Nuevamente vivía esa humillante sensación aún cuando ya era un hombre adulto. Finalmente la migraña estalló dentro de él, causando que se llevara ambas manos a la cabeza. Ya no era solo porque su segundo hermano había sido nombrado Papa, poco a poco el problema evolucionaba a una injusticia que había vivido desde infante. Se sentía desfallecer por tales emociones. Realmente ya no sabía que hacer. Su solución era embriagarse hasta perder el conocimiento, pero era tanta su vesania, sus ganas de golpear, masacrar algo, que sabia que no encontraría paz en su recamara. Necesitaba hacer algo, su hermano no podía salir triunfante otra vez. Pero no podría matarlo, ni siquiera podría pedirle a un ghoul que lo hiciera, estaba solo en eso. Y sin planearlo, el violento frenesí de sus pensamientos paró en algo. Cuando era un pequeño solía escupir en la comida de sus hermanos cuando lo hostigaban, incluso llegó a empujarlos de las escaleras. Pero obviamente ninguna de esas dos cosas eran opciones validas. Aun así, el pensamiento de hacer algo de esa índole no se esfumaba. Claro que le parecía más que ridículo, estúpido, patético, pero era capaz de ser todo eso solo por la satisfacción de hacer enojar a uno de sus hermanos mayores. Casi se olvidó de su migraña y se levantó del suelo. Sin pensarlo más salió apresurado, dirigiéndose al cuarto donde sabia que Emeritus II dormía.

Llegó a la puerta e ingenuamente intentó abrirla. "Maldito hijo de...-", pensó mientras giraba la perilla con violencia al ver que estaba cerrada con llave. Como no cedió, golpeó un par de veces la puerta con frustración. Por un segundo renunció a su desquite, analizando que en realidad era un hombre hecho y derecho para prestarse a eso. Se dio la vuelta, y como siempre le ha pasado al ser humano, un cambió de decisión lo hizo regresar abruptamente. Empezó a propinar golpes con su pie debajo del picaporte, tratando de romper la puerta. A pesar del ruido que hacía y del peligro que había de que alguien que pasara por ahí lo descubriera, continuó hasta que finalmente el picaporte cedió. Irrumpió en la habitación, casi cayendo. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar en los pasillos si alguien venia, pero al encontrarlos despejados, prosiguió al segundo pasó de su burdo plan.

Lo que enseguida captó su atención fue el amplio librero en una de las cuatro paredes. En él habían libros tan antiguos que podrían considerarse reliquias, entre otros objetos y estatuillas de suma importancia. En el mismo sitio encontró una vieja foto de él y sus dos hermanos juntos. El hallazgo hizo que Emeritus III soltara una cruda y burlona carcajada. 

\- Si que eres un hombre sentimental, Enrico - Se burló, siendo escuchado por nadie.

Dándole la misma importancia que le da a la basura, empezó a vaciar el mueble, tirando las cosas que habían en él. Las hojas de los viejos libros se desprendían y se dispersaban por todo el suelo. Tomó una de las estatuillas y golpeó reiteradas veces con fuerza la madera del librero, partiendo las tablas y arruinando el mueble. Eso había sido liberador para él, pero lejos de calmarlo lo motivó a continuar. Observó unos segundos la limpia alfombra bajo sus pies. Bajó la bragueta de su pantalón y sacó su miembro. Pronto el repulsivo sonido de su orina vertiéndose por la alfombra inundó la sala, acompañado de una larga exhalación de satisfacción. La tibia y repugnante mancha quedó marcada junto al inconfundible olor.

Se acercó al otro extremo de la habitación, precisamente al minibar de madera. Tranquilamente, como si no hubiese hecho nada malo, indagó entre las botellas que contenían licores tan costosos, algunos regalos de los miembros del clero, otros del gusto personal de su hermano. Abrió más de una botella, y tan campante como había hecho todo lo anterior, vertió todo el contenido por los suelos. Por un segundo deseo prender un encendedor e incendiar todo el lugar, pero eso peligraba a la iglesia. Ante ese pensamiento, una risa escapó de sus labios, el clero le importaba legítimamente, al contrario de lo que sus hermanos creían. De la misma manera tiró las botellas al piso con gran indiferencia, escuchando el cristal rompiéndose contra los suelos y considerándolo un sonido bello como si de la lluvia se tratase.

Dejando eso atrás, abrió la puerta que conectaba otro cuarto, viendo una gran cama con sabanas relucientes, la ignoró de momento y abrió una tercera puerta. Ahí estaba lo que buscaba: el baño. Tomó una figura metálica que descansaba en un mueble de la recamara, se alegró de que este fuera pesado, y volvió al cuarto de baño. En un principio planeó solo romper los espejos y la ventanilla tal vez, pero una vez ahí decidió que jamas sería tomado en serio si se iba por las cosas sencillas, su objetivo ahora era el lavamanos suspendido. Con la figura dio un único golpe, fuerte y enriquecido con rencor, para romper la conexión de agua. En cuanto este se partió, el agua comenzó a chorrear hacia todos lados, empapando un poco a Emeritus III. El torrente pronto lleno todo de agua y siguió saliendo bruscamente.

Continuó aventurándose entre las cosas de su hermano mayor. Todo eso había sido muy inmaduro, pero altamente satisfactorio. Hacer enojar a su segundo hermano era algo que lo llenaba de jubilo, tanto que no llegaba ni a comprenderlo. El sonido del agua corriendo se escuchaba tan dulce y dichoso. Se maldijo por no haberse atrevido a hacer algo como eso en su infancia, cuando esas acciones realmente valían algo. No le hubiese importado recibir los castigos de su padre o las palizas de sus hermanos a cambio de esa satisfacción. Si tan solo hubiese tenido el valor. Entendió que lo que acababa de hacer no era más que una venganza reprimida de sus años infantiles. Aun así, sentía que no era suficiente, que faltaba algo, la cereza del pastel, el ultimo clavo del ataúd. Observó detenidamente la habitación, no había algo que marcara la diferencia. Y entonces vio la enorme cama, tan elegante, suave y digna de un Papa. Y una sonrisa perversa empezó a recorrerse por su rostro.

Lo que realmente marcaría la diferencia, lo que realmente dejaría en claro su irreverencia ante su nuevo Papa, era copular en la cama de su hermano, y escupirle en la cara con semejante blasfemia. Debía dejar su marca entre las costosas y sedosas sabanas, manchar de sudor, saliva y otros fluidos corporales la cama donde el Segundo dormía. Pero había un problema en su degenerado plan. Ninguna hermana en su sano juicio lo ayudaría a hacer algo así, ningún ghoul se permitiría tal ultraje, nadie se atrevería a hacerle eso a Papa Emeritus II. Estaba solo. No quería retirarse, no podía dejar las cosas así, le urgía marcar su territorio. Maldijo en silencio. Su única opción era masturbarse. El onanismo rodeado de las pertenencias de su hermano mayor no lo alteraba para nada, en anteriores ocasiones había llegado al clímax en lugares en los que realmente no debió ni siquiera pensar en su voluptuosidad. Sin ocluir ninguna de las puertas (la principal era imposible de cerrar ahora), y con el ruido de una tubería chorreando agua a cantaros, se dispuso a comenzar su labor, prometiendo un orgasmo en nombre de Lucifer.

Se sentó en el confortable colchón y exponiendo su miembro una vez más, comenzó con un muy suave vaivén, solo para entrar en calor. Para ayudarse, la imagen de una hermosa hermana llamada Tamar invadió sus pensamientos. Hacía poco había follado con ella por lo que la sensual figura de la mujer estaba tan vivida en su memoria. Aquel bello rostro lo miraba con unos ojos azules que desbordaban lujuria, que rogaban por placer, finos labios rosados que soltaban suspiros aterciopelados, la cabellera tan larga y dorada que caía como un velo por su cuerpo, recordó lo mucho que había disfrutado tirarlo con fuerza, recibiendo jadeos y gemidos como respuesta, una piel tan blanca y tersa, enrojeciéndose por la fuerza con la que la hacía suya. Aun podía recordar la sensación de sus manos al estrujar tan suaves y perfectos senos. Poco a poco la respiración de Emeritus III se volvía más entrecortada y su pene comenzaba a ponerse tan duro. Ante las deliciosas sensaciones, el hombre se tumbó en la cama, aumentando sus movimientos. En medio de su lascivia, el olor de su hermano impregnado en las sabanas, llenó su sentido olfativo. Trató de ignorar eso, cerrando sus ojos con más fuerza y esforzándose por recordar los obscenos gemidos de su damisela. Pero poco a poco esto se volvió más difícil, la presencia del Segundo se sentía en todas partes, aun cuando él no estaba ahí. Sus recuerdos se volvían cada vez más lejanos, a pesar de los esfuerzos del hombre. Desesperadamente aumentó la velocidad de su mano, logrando mantener su erección, pero ya no era suficiente. Sin más, su imaginación se quebró y volvió a la realidad, a la cama de Emeritus II, rodeado de su olor. Esto lo alteró, pues temía perder el libido que sentía, continuó masajeando su miembro, esforzándose por retomar la concentración. Pero no logró hacer mucho.

\- Vamos... Puedes hacerlo - Se animó a si mismo, sintiéndose al instante como algún anciano con una puta difusión eréctil.

Realmente quería lograr eyacular en esa cama, el bastardo de su hermano se lo merecía. Soltó un frustrado suspiro, dejó su pene por un segundo, tratando de ordenar su mente y volver a ver la erótica figura de Tamar. Pero en lugar de eso, inesperadamente, se encontró a si mismo pensando en Emeritus II. Lo vio furioso, de un lado a otro, alterado, exasperado, viendo el desorden en el que se volvió su lugar, maldiciendo y buscando al responsable de esas fechorías. El Tercero sonrió con más emoción de la que hubiese aceptado, porque eso lo encantaba. Llevar a su hermano mayor a un punto de furia inaudita, era la razón de que hiciera todo eso. Su miembro aún estaba erecto, necesitado de atención, pero ya no pensaba en la bella damisela, sino en la cólera de su hermano, en lo que el mayor seria capaz de hacer ante tal acto de rebeldía. 

Con más facilidad de la deseada, imaginó al Segundo, tomándolo de cuello, gritándole insultos a su persona con gran impetuosidad, totalmente enloquecido y cegado. Tal vez lo estrangularía. Definitivamente lo estrangularía. Podía sentir las manos alrededor de su frágil cuello. Y con ese pensamiento infernal, reanudó su tarea, masturbándose y empezando a jadear levemente. Pero nada era suficiente para él. Cerró su mano libre, jalando un puño de la sabana para acercarla a su rostro e inundarse en ese olor embriagante y tan familiar, solo con el fin de reanimar sus fantasías sobre su hermano castigando su ofensa.

Conforme más pensaba en las sucias y denigrantes palabras que saldrían de la boca de Emeritus II, mas aumentaba el movimiento de su mano y el calor comenzaba a subir por todo su cuerpo. Alargó su otra mano hasta su cuello y comenzó a estrujar ligeramente la zona con sus dedos, esperando dar viveza a su imaginación. Jadeaba, como un animal sediento, su cuerpo se retorcía de placer, restregándose cual felino en la cama, tan necesitado por sentir al Segundo. Entre los pensamientos lúbricos, encontró uno que proyectaba al mayor masturbándolo. Pronto, en su cabeza, su propia mano fue reemplazada por la del otro, siendo él el responsable de tan exquisitas sensaciones.

Y entonces se detuvo tan abruptamente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Entre su respiración violenta y su órgano sexual goteante, reflexiono la aberración que estaba cometiendo. El pensamiento impúdico de su propia sangre lo estaba excitando, ¿Qué acaso estaba loco? El hombre por el cual se estaba derritiendo en lujuria era su hermano mayor, y con él compartía no solo conexión sanguínea sino también infancia y buenos y muy lejanos momentos. Había llegado lejos con eso, su sentimiento de rebeldía infantil lo dejo varado en una situación en la que no debería estar. Pero en medio de esa culpa, el hombre sobre analizó todo de nuevo para su conveniencia. ¿No era esa iglesia, su hogar, la que recompensaba la lascivia? El pecado y el libertinaje eran premiados, eran ofrendas para Lucifer. Lejos de ser castigadas, serian amadas. El placer era el único fin, justificando su perversión. Y con eso en mente, terminó aceptando su propio pecado y lubricidad. 

Volvió a tomar su pene, tan hinchado y duro, el liquido pre seminal lubricaba todo el órgano, causando un único sonido húmedo. Esta vez no temió en pensar más allá, no temió en imaginar a su hermano mayor tomándolo de todas formas posibles, tan brusco y salvaje que el solo pensamiento lo hacía gemir como si lo estuviera sintiendo a viva piel. El vaivén de su mano era tan apresurado y errático, se lastimaba en ocasiones a fin de enriquecer su fantasía. Y aunque aún en medio de esa vehemencia, seguía sintiéndose culpable, su placer podía más que su propia voluntad. La inconfundible sensación de que estaba cerca lo invadió, lo sentía por todo su cuerpo. En un movimiento apresurado, giró su cuerpo ligeramente a un lado, antes de que su mente se entorpeciera por completo. Las ondas de calor cegaban sus sentidos. Finalmente, y sorpresivamente, una fuerte ola de placer lo invadió y se expandió de tal manera que la realidad a su alrededor se fragmentaba, el resto no era nada más que una amalgama borrosa de colores. Su semilla salió, cayendo en las limpias telas y ante aquel exquisito orgasmo soltó un largo y sonoro gemido. Se sentía en el seno del delirio y el placer, ensordecido por una insistente vibración en sus oídos, totalmente aturdido y perdido. 

Siguió en la cama por los próximos minutos, relajándose por los espasmos que quedaban como residuos de su orgasmo, y buscando calmar su agitada respiración. Cuando por fin se sintió en si mismo, reflexionó sobre lo grandioso que había sido ese clímax. La adrenalina, la furia y la culpa parecían ser una buena formula para acabar. Poco a poco se levantó de la cama, primero apoyándose en sus codos, luego sentándose y finalmente parándose. Limpió su miembro con un pañuelo que tiró por ahí, lo enfundó en sus pantalones y cerró su bragueta. Se fijó en aquella mancha blanquecina, tan sucia y enfermiza. Tal como se lo había propuesto, su semen acabó en la sabana de seda tan cara del Segundo. Toda la euforia se esfumó, y fue remplazada por una sensación similar a un balde de agua helada cayéndole encima.

Ciertamente actuó en nombre del libertinaje, pero esa era la cama de su Papa, de su hermano. De pronto lo que antes le pareció la mejor idea del siglo ahora lo asustaba. Pronto tuvo unas enormes ganas de quitar la sabana, llevársela lejos y quemarla, eliminando de la faz de la tierra la evidencia de su crimen. Seria un secreto que guardaría toda la vida, ni su hermano ni nadie se enteraría jamas de lo que ocurrió ahí. Caminó a un extremo de la cama para comenzar su apresurada misión, pero el sonido de un charco de agua bajo sus pies lo trajo a la realidad. El agua que aun seguía saliendo del tubo se convirtió en un pequeño desborde que empapaba el piso de casi toda la habitación. Entre la puerta vio el torrente, que no había cesado ni por un segundo, al asomarse por la sala vio la horrible mancha de su orina, junto al resto de su obra.

Estaba harto de debatir contra sus propios pensamientos pero tuve que hacerlo una vez más. Todo eso era su plan, la prueba que demostraría que jamas se doblegaría ante su hermano. Ya no había vuelta atrás, había hecho aquello. Sin más, caminó hasta la puerta principal y la cerró lo mejor que pudo para disimular la perilla rota. Caminó desvergonzado en su totalidad, como si no acabara de hacer un desastre en la habitación de Papa Emeritus II. Y en su mente, ya estaba totalmente relajado, sin rastros de la cólera de hace un rato, sin rastro de odio hacia su hermano.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
